


First Cousin (once removed)

by multifandomkingdom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMFCousin, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Not Captain America Friendly, Not Clint Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Young Tony Stark, not team Cap friendly, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom
Summary: Tony Stark will no longer be bullied by his ex-teammates. His cousin makes sure of that. He has power in more ways than one after all.





	1. Once Removed, Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here to warn you. This story is not team cap friendly AT ALL. The best advice I can give you is not to read it at all if you like Cap and his group. Oh and quick clarity: Poseidon is the King of Atlantis and Olympus (not his baby brother Zeus) in this story. Maris is also one of Poseidon's children. Howard Stark is not Tony's real father. Maria Stark is Tony's mother though. They're both still dead. Oh and I made every character here younger than 30 but none of them (except for Peter Parker) are in their teens. Plus I made Pepper 21 and Tony 22 in this.

They had been back from Wakanda for about 2 months now.  
Tony had been given every venomous reply in the book by these ungrateful bullies. He felt small. Like a child being scolded and infantilized by wicked parents. As if he wasn't a genius that knew the difference between wrong and right. But he'll be damned if he ever gave them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt by every "selfish," "asshole," and "heartless" thrown his way. Tony felt heat. He didn't wince. It didn't sting. It just engulfed him and showed its internal effect with his trembling fists. Sticks and stones he repeated in his head. Despite knowing that the latter part of that unfinished phrase was starting to become false, the more, he was around them. So he sat in his intensifying but strangely comforting warmth. His 22-year-old face neutral in his signature shades. Tony took the vitriol of his ex-teammates that was so dangerously familiar to him.

"You shouldn't have done that Tony, things were going fine until you showed up. Wanda wouldn't have lost control again if you had stayed away. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Be honest."

"Do you ever think about anyone but Bucky? Be honest."

The Billionaire was beyond pissed. It was the first he spoke since this reign of verbal abuse started.

"Let me tell you something Rogers if it weren't for me your precious booty call would either be one of three things; brainwashed, imprisoned or dead. Take your fucking pick. And wake up already! The general public hates you guys. And that's putting it nicely. Why? Because of the whole Accords situation that you refuse to understand. Not to mention the multitude of local and international crimes you and your band have already committed. Now what happened today, on the other hand, prevented you guys from actually getting executed on the spot. Why? I moved people away from you and your team's reckless and weak attempt to win the public's affection back. I essentially spared them of early death. I had to handle D&R as usual even though you are no longer Avengers, let alone my teammates. And you know what? That's the last time I ever do that. From this point forward, no weapons from me. Find your own place to fuckin sleep. Pay your own bills. I'm done. You set yourself up for humiliation. You can't handle the fact that no one but your group of lackeys is going to take your word seriously anymore. I was just the first to realize it. Now the rest of the world has finally caught up."

Clint enraged piped up at hearing that "You can't do that Stark. SHIELD will-"

"-what sue me? Over the shit I own? The same shit that I, a private citizen, volunteered to give you ingrates? Especially now that you are no longer Avengers? Kiss my ass, Barton."

The rest of them watched in anger at the scene unfolding in front of them, ready to pounce as soon as their golden boy said when. Wanda who had red mist lightly encircling her balled fists twitched with silent rage, staring daggers at Tony. It was amazing how they failed to see reason. The only one who seemed slightly hesitant was Natasha, but even she had made it clear where her flimsy "loyalties" lay.

For a moment, Steve was stunned. But that didn't last very long. He, as usual, was of the impression that what he was doing was ethical and morally right. Whether Steve knew it or his righteous mindset blinded him from his idiocy, he acted like he was God's favorite chess piece on Earth. 

"Tony, I've had it with you. You are a man with power and a supposed genius, but you're acting as if those accords weren't something that the government-"

"Oh, the Government card!" Stark had thrown his hands up at that one.  
Tony had to be amused now. 

"Jesus Christ Rogers, now I know for a fact that you barely think. You just do. The UN is not and has never been a government. Did you even read the accords? At all? I can't believe I have to tell the man that prides himself in being morally sound, a man that thinks that he should be able to get away with destroying buildings and taking innocent lives because he believes that "the safest hands are still our own" that he actually can't do that. because for fuck's sake Steve it's illegal. Keep up already. Your actions have proven that you don't care who or what is in your way, you're willing to bulldoze to get your way. But yet you wanna get mad at me because I prevented people from dying at your hands again simply because I went against your orders? Which by the way I'm not obligated to follow anymore. Fuck you." he spat.

Steve was visibly a mixture of contained rage and slight,barely-there guilt. But anger had won because he lunged at the smaller, brunette man. What was strange though was that right before Steve could grab the Billionaire's neck, the publicly despised Captain found that he had been frozen in place. Steve and the rest of his team stared with widened eyes and quickly readied themselves to pounce at Stark as if he had done this to Steve. But his shades had slid down the bridge of his nose, giving them a peek at his widened eyes. 

Then a feminine voice followed. "I'm sure Dr. Stark knows this but did the rest of you know that the body consists of 60% water? Gives my dad and me easy access for control."

The venom in her voice was hard to miss. Everyone but Steve had turned to where the sound was coming from. There in the corner of their sleek conference table sat a girl that looked to be about 18 or 19. A mini Beyoncé in looks and physique to be quite frank. Legs crossed on the table with her body leaned back on a chair. She looked at ease, amused, and a little livid to say the least. Silence fell at the sight of her. No doubt they were wondering how they didn't detect her presence at all.

She stared back and added with "What...Oh shit, my manners, my name is Maris and I'm here to talk to Tony Stark." 

That revelation confused and shocked the bunch, Tony principally. At that moment, she had decided to let the soldier move again. He sighed at the new relief that came with the restored control of his body and turned to face this Maris with concern. Not for her but for the rest of his team.

" Wait, did you do that to me? And how did you get in here? You have no business here." Steve was going a mile a minute. She could tell.

So she answered with fluidity. "Ok yes I did, I've got ways, and Oh? You think so? That's ironic coming from you."

Steve looked unsatisfied with the response but pressed on with conviction, "And why do you want to speak to Tony?"

Unimpressed, she answered, "Not your business, Mr. Serum."  
Maris turned to look at Tony with a warmth that opposed how she looked at the rest of them. She knew this man. He was her first cousin (once removed) after all. He'd gone through hell and back for these losers only to be given the short end of the stick. Every. Single. Time. All of Olympus knew it too.

"God Tony, you turned out gorgeous. Maria Stark's genes saved you for sure."

Tony still in a relative stupor managed to reply with a "Thanks? I'm sorry, how do you know my mother and me, and why do you need to talk to me?"

His shades were off now, and Maris could see that fire that his curious dark-hazel orbs had inherited from cousin H. Maris looked at him beguiled. "I'd love to answer all of your questions Tony, but maybe this should be done without peering eyes." Her eyes flitted around the room as she said that.

"We can't let you do that" interrupted a cautious Natasha, widow bites ready at the slightest misdemeanor. Maris didn't even have to look to know that everyone but Tony was prepared to fire at her with any weapons they had on hand at any moment.

Cooly, eyes shifted to the redhead, she answered, "And why not? You hypocritical mortals have been sending verbal acid his way since he joined your little group years ago. Could have sworn you wanted him six feet under by the looks of it but now you want to get all possessive? I think not. You're no longer on his new team. He's not your problem anymore, and as I've just heard, you're no longer his. So can your two-timing ass please stay mute?"

That shut her up.

Tony slightly smiled at that. A truth he had longed for sounded amazing coming from someone that wasn't him saying it. And she seemed protective of him too. Weird. But he wasn't complaining. He could get used to this Maris girl, to be honest.

"Anyway, Tony, do you want to talk in private? It's up to you cus I'm about to tell you some pretty big news. Not news for me obviously but news to you. And your ex-group but that is besides the point. This is about you." Maris waited for his response.

Tony scanned the room of expectant and grimacing expressions and settled back on Maris. "I don't mind, they're dead to me anyway. I don't care if they hear or not. I've been nothing but honest with them so what could possibly shock them or me now?" His tone was bitter but forthright. Maris didn't mind and shrugged with a smile and looked around the room once more. "Have it your way" she teased.

These bitches were never gonna treat Tony like shit again after this. Especially Mr. "I've got the right of God" in the corner.

She began with " So you already know that Gods and Demi-gods exist cus you know, Thor." to which Tony nodded his head. Maris continued," well, Tony, your dad isn't Howard Stark" that raised the self-proclaimed mechanic's eyebrows." You see, he raised you from infancy, yes, but he was never your biological father. Your mom, Maria, was in a relationship with my cousin H before she married Howard quickly after. H had to leave. It was obligatory for someone like him. He wanted to stay, believe me, he did but he couldn't." 

Tony was listening intently now, and he was starting to let those gears in his brilliant mind that his aunt Athena had blessed him with upon hearing of his birth turn. The audience was just as eager to lean into what was initially supposed to be a private conversation. " 'H" never stood for Howard in those love letters you found around your childhood home...they were meant for Hephaestus...the greek god."

Tony paled at the realization. As did the rest of those impertinent mortals in the room.

"Wait...so you're telling me..." Tony began, "yes, Tony, I'm saying that Howard Stark is not your father. I am telling you that you are in truth the son of Hephaestus, the god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture, one of the 12 Olympians in Olympus. You're not just a mechanic or engineer. Tony. You're a demi-god. Welcome to the club." Tony was glowing. Not just at the fact that Howard Stark wasn't his dad (Thank God), but he was actually glowing. He'd managed to grow about a foot too. His dark brown hair grew a little longer, and he had been slightly muscular before, but now he had looked perfectly built. Thor would be jealous when he found out. His jaw could cut a knife now, and his skin looked perfectly sun-kissed. He had been claimed. 

Gasps filled the room, and Maris just sat there smiling proudly at her cousin (once removed) and thought of how happy the Olympians would be when Tony finally got to visit Mount Olympus. Cousin H would be ecstatic. "Huh...would you look at that, they gave you a white suit instead of a toga. Nice touch," said Maris. "Damn," he finally said. Tony felt terrific, to say the least. He felt warm, confident, innovative, and healthy. He felt like...he felt like he was the child of a literal god.

Those clowns who had been shocked were starting to slowly but surely regret treating Tony poorly and unfairly over the years. Tony had looked up and smiled brightly after the glowing had dulled down, absorbing what had just happened and what he had been told. And Maris could have sworn she saw Natasha swoon for a second. Well, how about that? Clint was stunned to silence (finally), and Wanda...was scared. She tried not to show it, but she was. Lucky for her Tony had no intention of hurting her. Even after all the shit, she threatened to do to him. Maris hoped the spoiled brat would try something. Even prayed to Jesus' dad for it. But Tony had a slightly better heart than she did. And Steve, oh, Steve. He took the cake, and it appeared that he had other plans.

"How...there's no way" Steve spluttered.

"Really? After all, you've seen, especially after the battle of New York, this is what you can't believe? One of your teammates was literally Thor." Maris said exasperated at his slowness.

"No not that, I can't believe that Tony of all people is the child of a God. He's an ass, and somehow he keeps winning? He doesn't deserve more privilege, pow-" he was met with a gush of water that came from a busted pipe. Steve was silenced and fighting to get away from the excessive water that was drowning his ability to speak. The spy, archer, and witch scrambled to find a safe place to dodge the blast that just didn't seem to leave Steve alone. Maris wouldn't allow this fool and his pack to berate Tony. Not anymore. She could hear Mount Olympus cheering her on and smirked at the fact. Steve was on the floor now, and a little hand movement and fond look that Tony gave her told her that she should stop. Begrudgingly she did. As Steve coughed and the rest of them cowered in fear, realizing that their weapons were no longer with them (being a teenaged demi-god has its perks). They slowly peeked out quietly from their hiding spots to make sure that the commotion had stopped.

Tony looked at Maris with a small smile. A silent thank you. She winked at him. And looked at a pathetic Steve and said to him (and those listening), "this is the LAST time I hear you assholes unfairly and unrighteously bad mouth Tony. He is many things, but he is not a dick. His heart is usually in the right place, and he has gone through too much shit for you bastards to have a hissyfit if he so much as breaths wrong. He was born into privilege, and he has decided to do right with it. I have no doubt in my mind that he will continue to do so. He has owned up to his mistakes and has even taken a lot of the blame for yours. You have a lot of nerve thinking that you too are not privileged. The way you behave says otherwise. You bitter mortals need to grow up. All you've ever done is take advantage of him, lie to him, and treat him poorly. I can't believe he has ever cared for you tiresome people. He has never deserved this treatment from you and thank God he's got a new team and a new family that love and appreciate him dearly. May Hades deal with you all severely. Fuck you all. Tony let's go, the fam wants to meet you up state if you know what I mean." Tony looked like he had been holding back tears as he looked at Maris. He couldn't believe that someone would defend him like that. He wasn't used to somebody that wasn't his mother caring for him this way. He had felt so undeserving of this kind of care because of the way that the toxic people that he thought were his "friends" treated him. Tony had a once over of the losers then returned his gaze to Maris, ready to follow her. While making his way over, he made conversation," So I take it you're a demi-god too?" She nodded. "So who's your parent?" he asked. He passed a trembling Wanda. "My dad's Poseidon, the god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, King of Atlantis and relatively new King of Olympus," she said. "Oooh a Princess, are we related? Not too well-versed on Greek mythology surprisingly," She chuckled at that while they made their way out the door. Neither intended to look back. "Yeah, you're my first cousin (once removed)."


	2. Welcome To Olympous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the fam...and then some.

Tony felt...at home. Awestruck at the beauty he was walking through, but at home never the less. Even as a billionaire, he had initially thought that he should not have felt this comfortable on walking through floors lined with gold and various shades of marble. Were those red specks...rubies? Fuck, he was related to people who had it like this? Regularly? How did I ever deserve it, he thought. 

"You're one of us cous', get used to it," Maris said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at her bewildered as to how she had heard that. "Not to mind your business or anything but I can sorta read your thoughts. Not as well as a full-blown god can, but I can understand the general stream. Plus ever since we got here, your poker face vanished. You haven't even met the fam yet Tony" mirth swimming in her eyes and tone. Laughing, Tony responded," it's that bad, huh? She nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry but look at this place. The architecture is flawless, what I wouldn't give to get a blueprint of a fraction of this hall alone. There is shit that the human race would fight for under our feet, as we speak. Pepper would love to see this." he said animatedly. "Aaah, Pepper. The apple of your eye. We love her. A keeper. Aphrodite especially." At Maris' teasing response, the 6ft 7' demi-god blushed. "We're just friends...one of my best friends actually besides Rhodey."

With a knowing smile, Maris continued walking with her curious cousin and made a right to the throne room. They were both met with sturdy, 40-foot golden doors. "This is it," said Maris. "you ready to meet your (godly) family? Your dad?" Taking a deep breath, Tony started to nod his head. Knocking on the door, they awaited permission to step inside. "They have to make sure that they take an appearance that wouldn't disintegrate us upon seeing them" Maris informed as bright golden lights seeped through the crevices of the doors. Tony nodded his head in understanding, half nervous and half excited. He was failing to conceal it too. 

"Proceed," a steady and authoritative voice said. "Dad," Maris casually told Tony. The opening doors allowed them to meet happy, excited, and warm faces. "Uncle hades! You came!" Maris said, running to hug his 9ft stature. Tony felt like he was holding his breath at the sight of Maris leaving his side. He was a victim of anxiety at the moment. "Of course, I did! I wouldn't miss meeting Tony for anything." replied the god of the underworld. Tony flinched at the mention of his name. "Thought he was a talker, come on sunshine we're family, at least say hello" Apollo teased much to the amusement of Maris the other Olympians. Tony's eyes were almost saucers. Gods were talking about him. To him. In fucking Olympus. It was a lot. Come on, Stark, get your shit together, he thought. After clearing his throat, Tony managed to say, "Holy shit, you're all so huge." Which was met by amused expressions and chuckles around the throne room.

"Well, I'd imagine so, son." Tony whipped his head to the direction the powerful but gentle voice came from. His father. His birth father. Hephaestus sat in awe and pride of his child. The gods and his cousin watched the interaction with affection. Tony felt, as corny as it sounded to him, a connection with his father the moment he set eyes on him. It was like a flame that was blooming in his chest. It was reassuring. Comforting even. And Lord knows he hadn't felt that way in a while.  
"Dad," Tony said, smiling with clarity. More to himself than anyone else. At hearing that Hephaestus stood up to hug his son. "Awwwww," Maris said from the corner. The heads in the room all faced her at that point. "What, I was just voicing what y'all were thinking anyway, don't play that." The Gods couldn't argue with that.

"So, Tony, how do you like it here so far?" Hermes asked the young demi-god. "It's incredible, the architecture is astonishing. I can't believe how well this place is put together, considering it must be extremely ancient — literally the stuff of legends. There must be hundreds, maybe thousands of elements that haven't even been discovered yet in these pillars alone. If only I could get a-" Tony realized something. "My God, I'm rambling." he snickered, a tinge of crimson in his cheeks. Athena was intrigued. The rest of them were too. "Definitely your kid Festus, no doubt about it," Ares said patting the fire god on his back. "Sorry," Tony vocalized. "Oh no, don't be, it's one of the many things we've come to love about you." his aunt Athena remarked. "Good grief, you're a stunner, Tony. No thanks to your father here, but you truly are a gorgeous young man, take it from me," the sultry goddess of love remarked. Hephaestus and Ares both rolled their eyes at that, but they had to agree. Tony's looks were all Maria Stark. 

"Pepper would agree too." Aphrodite continued with a smirk and mischief in her eyes, and wow, Tony didn't think he'd ever blushed this consistently in one day before. "Ok enough about my looks" The beet-red iron man hurriedly, brushed off the compliment. "I wanna know why you've come to love me as you say, honestly not used to anyone except my two closest friends and maybe fans feeling that way. Before you guys, I didn't really have much luck in the family department, so I guess my question to you all is, what makes me so unique? From what Maris has told me, you guys have tonnes of children and yes you watch over them and love them, but I'm just as sure that they've had relatively shitty lives too and I doubt that they've met you all together on the very first time they got to Olympus. And Hades said he wouldn't miss meeting me for anything. And I know from what Maris told me about him that he's not exactly a people person. Or an above-ground person as a matter of fact. Why care about me of all people?" Tony was keen to know just how the extraordinary and supernatural fact that he was the object of the gods' affection.

The gods looked around the room, silently asking one another who would answer tony's question. A few seconds passed, and Poseidon had decided to be the one to break the quietude. "Simply put? We have seen the hell you go through. We have seen your most profound despair. Not to scare you tony but we know you. Even better than you know yourself. We are aware that other people on earth have a really tough time, our children included, but you have shown time and time again that you are willing to put the greater good first instead of yourself. An admirable trait. But it is also destructive. We're here to tell you that there is something greater than what you were put on earth to fulfill. Hell, Apollo's oracle hinted at it on the day you were born. It is beyond us, but we want you to be strong enough, confident enough to handle whatever you're destined to do. We're your family tony. We want to see you survive and thrive the way you have always deserved to." Poseidon answered in honesty." And pardon my Greek, but fuck those asswipes that tried to bully you. The nerve" An eruption of laughter and a din of agreement ensued. Even the minor gods were listening in rapport beyond the enormous throne room doors.

Tony was touched, to say the least. Speechless. And that rarely happened to him, but a lot of new things were occurring in his life lately. When Tony finally found his voice, he thanked them for caring so much. He'd found a new form of confidence that he never knew he had. One that he didn't need to portray behind the facade of being a cocky rich asshole as Rogers and his group so looooved to remind him of.

"Speaking of Rogers and his group, I say we go pay them a visit son." said the fire god. "wait how did you-...right, still getting used to the fact that my thoughts are no longer private with you guys" Tony quipped. "And what do you intend on doing dad?" inquired Iron Man. "Oh nothing," the skilled blacksmith feigned innocence. "Just wanted to say hi" he finished with a wicked smile only his fellow deities would see. Tony wasn't buying it. But he wasn't objecting either. "Besides, what good would it be if I couldn't show you a couple of party tricks to show you the ropes?" Demeter chimed in with, "he's right, you know". Tony shrugged and followed his dad. He didn't show it, but he was willing to find out what tricks his dad had up his sleeves. Little did they know though that Zeus, Artemis, and Athena were placing bets on who would get scorched first on the ex-avengers while Hades silently but amusedly judged his little brother and nieces. The remaining gods and Maris knew that they'd be in for epic entertainment. After all, Hephaestus never disappointed when it came to vengeance,


	3. You Shouldn't Have Done That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss Fire off.

Tony totally saw this coming. Sorta. He knew that his dad was going to wreak havoc in one way or another. And he'd only known the guy for a few hours. So them walking into the significantly less furnished and AI stripped previous avengers compound, the place where he had no intention on re-visiting, he knew one thing. Shit was about to go down. His father radiated the heat of mischief and a fresh agenda. And quite frankly, who was he to stop him? Well ok, he could have, he was his son after all, but he didn't have it in him to look out for those dicks anymore. His new and improved team, on the other hand, were worth it. Captain Marvel co-lead the group with him, and they hated the now famously known criminals that used to be his ex-teammates almost as much as he did. Speaking of his new team, they had yet to find out that he was a demi-god. It looked like that was about to change because they were walking towards them, faces showing signs of recognition but evident surprise. "Tony?" inquired Stephen who he was taller than now by the way. Hephaestus and his son could visibly see the question marks on their faces and honestly, it was amusing. "The one and only," the 22-year old demi-god responded with a smirk. Carol had given him yet another once over before saying, "what the hell happened to you?" she didn't sound pissed. More enthralled and startled than anything really. At that question, Tony's explanation of what he had found out about himself via his cousin Maris unfolded.

To say the team was astounded would be an understatement. Peter had a million and one questions that Tony was more than willing to answer, Carol was teasing him about how it would be more interesting to kick his ass in training now, Stephen was pretty much a ball of sarcasm and intrigue and the rest were creating a din of conversation that tony was barely following by a thread. "So does Rhodey know yet?" asked Nebula to which Tony replied that he'd tell him later today as soon as whatever his father was here for was over. "What about Pepper?" asked Peter. 'Pepper' he thought fondly, a chuckle escaping him. Tony was definitely going to be a surprise the next time she saw him (which would be soon if his father was as quick as the demi-god had hoped). However, even though Tony had told them practically everything, he had left out the tiny detail that his real father (a god) was right in front of them. So Hephaestus knew that they didn't recognize who he was. The fire god knew they didn't (if their thoughts were anything to go by). He even took pleasure in the fact. But that was also probably because he had taken the appearance of a regular human being. Sure he looked like a million bucks in his jet black 3-piece suit with blood-red accents and shined raven-colored designer shoes but a human nevertheless. So after greeting and observing the interactions between his son and what he knew was his new team, Hephaestus figured that his son was in safe hands and so he made his exit. Tony was bound to find him later anyway. Besides. They weren't who he was here for.

Hephaestus then walked the barren halls and made his way to the door of a room he had sensed the presence of the idiot mortals' that bullied his son in. He had also detected metal. Whether it be on the chairs, they sat in or in the pillars that held this building up. It was there. And he was about to have a field day. Then he willed heat to melt whatever defenses they had with them at the moment. That created a growing din of winces and complaints of burned skin which also tumbled into cries of agony. With a smile, the master forger thought, "this is just the beginning." So he stalked in like he owned the place. Because technically he did or at least his son did before he gave the losers the responsibility of surviving in it without him. And his abruptness caused the pain-stricken mortals to jerk in astonishment. They were at attention now and tried to pull whatever weapons they had on hand. He internally chuckled and thought cynically 'you shouldn't have done that" before they winced upon realizing why. The blonde leader of this circus tried to ask who he was to which Hephaestus didn't respond but instead gave the disgraced "captain" a threatening scowl. Eyes no longer the warm hazel. Instead orbs of actual flames. That alone answered the question. If he wasn't a god with incredible hearing he might have missed the wavering voice that confirmed the obvious "holy shit....that's Tony's dad," said the traitorous red-haired spy. "Correct you, double-crossing coward," answered Hephaestus with a fierce calmness that ran chills down every mortal in the room's spines. He continued, "so I'm going to give each and every one of you a fucking chance to try and justify your actions against my son," he was looking around the room with a ruthless focus on each of his future victims. An uncomplicated metal knife materialized in his hands as he found a seat at the head of the table, kicked his feet up, made himself comfortable and twirled it in his hands without a care in the world. He already knew that their half-assed, bullshit excuses were going to flow in when they were done shitting themselves because of his presence. But he wanted to see what they'd say for the fun of it. He knew what he intended to do.

Carefree and mildly intrigued by their stillness, the god continued, "and if I like what you say you don't get impaled or burned more than I'm sure you already are. Only second degree, so don't worry. See? I can play nice. But if I don't on the other hand..." he saw Rogers visibly swallow, and that made him smirk, and with a pregnant pause, knife twirling suspended, he responded with a sinister "Hades help you." Their faces paled at the surprising iciness that laced the fire god's levelled but venomous voice. "Let's start with you Red" Hephaestus not even looking at the traitor, too occupied with his knife to genuinely care. Natasha was startled at the acknowledgment. She had never regretted picking the wrong side so much in her career. The Russian spy, for once in her life, didn't know how to wiggle her way out of this. What was she going to tell- "Well!?" the god said, interrupting her thoughts, his booming voice making the room slightly tremble. His patience was running thin, and this whole ordeal had just started. Spluttering she began with "W-well I um...I don't really see my actions towards tony as bad. I was on his side before, but when I saw that Steve wasn't going to give up, I just thought...I thought that maybe...s-see I've been trying to be good and keep my hands clean, and Steve was what looked good to me. He was the poster child for goodness and Tony to me at the time wasn't, and I know now that I was wrong to judge tony so recklessly and I-" she was cut off with an unimpressed and dismissive "that's enough" from the god. "My son will deal with you later," he continued. Natasha didn't know whether she should be grateful or not, but right then she remembered that she was bleeding and had bruises caused by the 2nd-degree burns from earlier. But with a snap of Hephaestus' fingers, she vanished, no longer in the room. That earned audible gasps table round to which the god rolled his flaming orbs at. Refocusing his blistering gaze to Wanda who visibly blanched, he stated with acidity "Alright next we have Pietro's Prima Donna bitch of a sister, he's in Elysium by the way and extremely disgusted by your actions, but anyway. Speak." This was going to end in pain. Pain that Hephaestus was only too happy to oblige in inflicting. And the rest of that anguished team knew it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had sensed where his father had gone. It was still amazing to him that he could do that sort of thing now. Most of the rest of his new team had to leave due to other pre-commitments, but only Carol and Peter remained, so that was who he was currently hanging out with when he saw it. Through the one way glass that showed one of the board rooms. And wow, if chaos had a picture...  
"Holy shi-" Peter had started when he realized what Tony was looking at. "-Yup, dear old dad" Tony muttered more to himself than anyone else, half fascinated and half in contentment. He expected this. He really did. Parts of the room including the mahogany desk were on fire, and the metal wires that were concealed by the silver and white ceiling were now hanging like vines in a corporate jungle. The smoke caused by the fire set off the sprinklers and was dosing everyone, but the god. It also caused the wires to spark and lights to flicker inconsistently. So seeing Wanda being entangled by the moving and no doubt heated metal of the chair she was trapped in was not a shock. And neither was seeing the ring leader of that ensemble on his knees bound by the metal of the other chairs, while enduring being kicked by the same Wanda that was on his side not so long ago. It appeared that that was now in the past because the young woman was furious, and it didn't look like she had her powers to make Rogers feel the dread that she was feeling. She was throwing threats that used to be aimed at the demi-god himself at Rogers. "Now isn't that a bitch?" Tony wondered out loud. Clint was bent over, holding his hands over his left eye. Was that...blood on his hands? He didn't seem to be bound by any metal, but he seemed to be in too much pain to move anyway. He almost felt sorry for the scene that he beheld in front of him. Keyword: Almost. Peter and Carol were sure as hell fucking dumbfounded. Did his dad really do this? In less than twelve minutes? Is this what he called paying a visit? He whistled at the thought. 

And there his father stood. Simply unphased by the commotion that he seemed to be the cause of. It appeared that Hephaestus had sensed his son's presence because he had looked in his direction even though only tony could see in from where he stood. That was the point of one-way glass. It didn't mean shit to a god, though. Powers were powers as were the perks that came with them. Hephaestus had made his way out of the room muttering one last "pathetic" to the agonized mortals and came to his son. Carol realizing who she was in the presence of introduced herself with a newfound grace. She wasn't gonna kiss his ass, but she was damn well going to respect it after this.peter in a more nervous and stunned stupor did the same. Hephaestus had liked them. He made a mental note to tell his brother Ares to watch over them (as if he didn't already). He returned their greetings. They had said their goodbyes, neither father nor son casting another look over their shoulders at the bitches behind them. Peter and Carol left them too. "So you wanna tell me about the lovely Pepper Potts over lunch?" asked the god. Tony blushed, threw his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. Hephaestus didn't miss the smile his son was trying to bite back at the mention of her name though.


	4. Well Ain't That A Bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's full of regrets.

A shrieking Natasha landed on an empty restaurant table that stood roosted on the city's sidewalk with a distinct thud. How she didn't fall off said table after bouncing upon impact was a mystery to even her. But that didn't mean that the pain her body was feeling meshed with the burns she got from Tony's dad, the god of fire would hurt any less (wow she really needed to get used to that fact and fuck, she knew that it would be perverse). What was worse is she had seemingly dropped out of a void in a startled public. And it didn't help that she knew how the people felt about her either. So she gathered herself and began to find her bearings before she awkwardly began to make her way out of the sea of grimacing and annoyed faces. Besides, she was more than sure they would have hurled their lunches at the sight of her at any given moment if she didn't. 'Gotta love New Yorkers,' she mused sarcastically, bitterness and guilt lacing her thought.

It was when she got far enough from rolling eyes and grimacing expressions that she allowed herself to think as she walked. She had fucked up. Extraordinarily. Tony's a demi-god, and he wasn't just half a god..he was half a greek god. Which meant that he might as well be labeled invincible. She knew Thor would phase her much less because he was a Norse god, but Tony and his family threw her in for a loop. After all, Greek gods typically can't be killed. Norse gods can. Greek gods have the power that, according to Thor, is "unparalleled and worthy of the utmost respect". His words exactly. And Tony had an entire family of them now. And she had so willingly betrayed him for Steve's stupid ass. What was wrong with her? She had it right the first time, but as soon as the golden boy seduced her with his do-gooder facade, she took the bate because well- when you are continually seeking redemption for a life you wish you weren't forced to live, what looks good on the surface is so much easier to believe. 

What was worse is that Tony never pretended or lied to her or the team about anything, and they (herself included) still found a way to (literally) choke him out for it, despite what she just realizes were his good intentions. He was right about the need for the concept of an Ultron. He was right about there being a more significant threat out there (how did she not see it coming considering he was the one to go to space with a nuke. He saw it with his own two eyes, but she swept him under the rug for the blonde's ignorance). Did it really take the fact that she was losing everything and the revelation that Tony was an all-powerful god's son to see all of this? It made her wonder...was she attracted to good or power? Tony seemed to be exuding both but in a more gruff and defensive kind of way, and instead, she appeared to follow an empty capsule of what she thought it looked like. 

The fact that she was still even alive was a shock to her. She should be dead by the way tony's dad had made his reason's for seeing the team sound (who was she kidding, tony was right that was never a team). Which brought on another thought. Tony's dad said that Tony would deal with her before he spared her life. She was never petrified of a threat like that before until now (for obvious reasons). Tony wasn't cruel. She knew that much. But who knows? That didn't mean he couldn't be. Especially now. Was she gonna die anyway? Was Hephestus just saving her kill for his son to fulfill? She was panicking, but she had to be rational. She had to come up with a way to get back on Tony's good side. With a quickness too. And in the sea of insights and reflections, she hadn't even realized that something wet was staining her cheeks. Was she...crying? Confirmed. She had fucked up. Extraordinarily. But she'd be damned if she didn't try and fix it or at least stay alive while trying. Now? All she needed was a ride.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was in heaven. Not the olympian kind this time but at least his version of it. It had been a few days since the whole wreak-a-little-havoc-on-the-pitiful-ex-team thing with his dad went down, and it was stunning. He'd never seen such chaos...controlled. Indeed a thing of beauty. But right now, Pepper was in one of his graphic shirts, and her glorious legs were on display while she sat cross-legged on one of his desks admiring bits and pieces of his gadgets. And he had to stop himself twice from accidentally proposing in a daze. But anyway, Tony was in his lab, surrounded by his favorite toys and his best friend- '-the love of your life, you mean.' His cousin was just fabulous with timing. Simply remarkable.   
"-Maris, knock it off" His cousin did make an excellent point despite her interrupting his thoughts (again). He wouldn't lie. Still, he'd never let Pepper know it.

"Who are you talking to, Tinkerbell?" he listened to a confused Pepper ask. 

A mildly startled Tony responded in what he hoped was the smoothest "oh, don't worry about it just thinking out loud" he could pull out of thin air.

Pepper was a little skeptical, but she dropped it anyway. Speaking of the angel in his version of heaven anyway, she found out about what he was (because, Rhodey). Pepper was astonished at first but then realized that at this point and after the battle of New York, Thor's existence and a list of other impossible ideas turning out to be possible, she could honestly believe what she was told. She did appreciate Tony's change in demeanor and how he carried himself with so much more confidence. She thought that it was so sexy. She didn't really care about how his physical appearance changed, too, because honestly? She was certain that she would have fallen in love with him no matter how he looked. But it was a welcome sight for sore eyes, though. Tony didn't have to know any of this. So she decided to tease him a little bit by feigning hurt over the fact that she wasn't the first to know (though she was kidding) about the fact that Tony wasn't the first person to tell her about something as huge as this. Of course, he conceded to every wish she subsequently had out of a 'willingness to make his wrong right.' And he was totally doing it because he wanted to. Not because he liked letting the lady who has been in his life since childhood boss him around. It was no surprise that he was strongly considering making her the COO of his company when she finished her business degree at Columbia this year. But, he'll blame this need to please her on generosity. Joke or not. Yeah, generosity is what he'll go with (though they both knew it wasn't the case. Aphrodite knew it too, she thought they were delightful). 

"So, your dad let the rest of those miscreants live, right?"

Pepper had a sliver of concern. He could always count on her to have a bigger heart between the two of them. One of the (countless) reasons he fell hard for her. Yes, he could admit that to himself but not her. Not yet.

"Oh yeah, a few burns here and there. Barton lost an eye. He's thinkin' about asking Fury for an eyepatch," 

Tony chuckled at the thought out of sheer amusement. Sure he felt a little bad that the poor guy (HA!) lost an eye, but he couldn't honestly say he felt guilty about it either. 

"Wouldn't that be something? Hawkeye, in an eyepatch losing half of his strengths as an archer. All because of the golden retriever." 

Pepper snickered at the bittersweet irony. They were fools, she knew that. And now they were getting what was long awaiting them. Karma. She knew that she could get fiercely protective of people she cared about, especially over a certain someone that she is in love with. Admiring one of the old widow bites that Tony used to tinker with, she followed with,

"What about Natasha? What happened to her?"

Pepper realized that Tony hadn't really discussed her, and at the mention of her name Tony also realized that she was no longer in the room when he had looked at the marvelous chaos that his father had ensued. 

"No idea didn't see her in the room, now that you said it and dad never said anything about where she went or what he did with her. But frankly, if she shows up again..." he let the thought sizzle. Out of all of his former teammates, she had disappointed him the most simply because he thought that he could trust her (he saw how flawed that idea was, she was a spy after all but believed it anyway). He only realized that he may have been brooding or looked so upset that Pepper had made her way to his side and started rubbing his back in comforting strokes. And then she snaked her arms around his waist and enveloped him in a hug, her head on his chest. He felt himself release the tension in his body that he didn't even know he was holding on to. 

More at ease now, the demi-god told the strawberry blonde," at this point, Pep, she's dead to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want more! Hope you enjoyed it. Really do.


End file.
